My Dandelion
by ranraihan03
Summary: Dingin dan Ambisius. Namun kehadiran Naruto si peri bunga perlahan mengubah kehidupan Sasuke menjadi lebih berwarna/ Sasufemnaru /bad sumary/ dedication for #MaknaBungaChallenge by zhaErza.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasufemNaru

Warning : Typos, mainstream, dll.

.

Note : Dedication for #MaknaBungaChallenge by zhaErza.

.

.

" Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke menoleh saat pendengarannya menangkap suara lembut sang ibu. _" Hai, Okaa-san_?" sahutnya sedikit berteriak.

" Bisa kau membantu, _Kaa-san_?!"

Tanpa menjawab, remaja berumur 18 tahun itu menutup buku di tangannya dan menyimpannya di meja –setelah menandainya dengan pembatas berbentuk tomat. Kemudian beranjak dari sofa dengan malas menuju taman belakang.

Kedua mata onixnya menyipit saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya, dengan enggan ia berjalan menuju sosok ibunya yang sedang sibuk berkebun.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut saat menyadari keberadaan putranya, tangannya yang kotor melambai pada Sasuke yang jelas sekali tak antusias. Bocah remaja itu bahkan terus menggerutu kesal, saat sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk menggali tanah dan menanam bunga-bunga di halaman rumah baru mereka.

Mengusap keringat di dahinya, lagi-lagi bibir Sasuke mengutuk 'musim panas dan hoby berkebun ibunya' -kedua hal yang menyebalkan jika di padukan. Namun, tangannya masih sibuk dengan skop dan tanah, membuat Mikoto tersenyum maklum dengan sikap putranya itu.

" Jangan terus mengeluh, Sasuke-kun. Keluhanmu itu bisa memusingkan, _Kami-sama_." Canda Mikoto, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertawa.

Remaja yang satu ini bungkam sambil menunduk dalam, membuat Mikoto mengeryit heran dengan reaksi Sasuke yang tak pernah ia duga. Menghelai napas panjang. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tinggal bersama, tapi Mikoto tak pernah sekalipun mengetahui isi kepala anaknya. Membuatnya merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu.

" Tenanglah. Kita akan menanam tomat setelah ini." Mikoto tersenyum geli, saat menyadari binar antusias di kedua mata Sasuke.

Ah, putranya ini memang seorang maniak tomat sejati.

Matahari semakin meninggi, keduanya mulai berteduh di teras dengan jus tomat di tangan masing-masing. Mikoto tersenyum bangga dengan hasil pekerjaannya, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang terkapar lesu –beruntung ia sempat meminum jus tomatnya sebelum mati.

Gah, Sasuke benar-benar benci musim panas.

Taman keluarga Uchiha yang awalnya suram, kini benar-benar seperti tersihir. Terlihat indah dan asri dengan rumput hujau yang sudah rapih terpotong, puluhan bunga bermacam warna menghiasi setiap sudutnya.

Harus Sasuke akui, sepertinya ia cukup berbakat.

" _Arigatou ne,_ Sasuke-kun." Ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum tulus, dan Sasuke yakin itu adalah harga yang cukup untuk hasil kerja kerasnya hari ini.

" _Hai, Okaa-san_. " Menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, mata onix Sasuke menerawang jauh pada langit biru di luar sana.

Lihatlah, aku dan _Kaa-san_ masih bisa bahagia, bahkan saat kau tak ada, batinnya pada siapapun di atas sana.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke-kun. _Okaa-san_ mempunya sesuatu untukmu."

Sasuke menoleh, mengernyit heran saat melihat ibunya beranjak. Apa wanita itu ingin memberinya sekeranjang tomat?! Batin Sasuke berharap.

" Tadda..."

Sasuke menekuk dahinya dalam, matanya menatap dingin pada pot bunga di tangan ibunya –berharap pot itu pecah oleh tatapan matanya. Tapi tak terjadi apapun, dan Mikoto masih menunggu uluran tangan anaknya.

Tangan Sasuke tak bergerak barang se-incipun. " Apa ini, _Okaa-san_?" tanya Sasuke bingung, tak paham dengan maksud ibunya memberikan benda laknat ini padanya.

Atau berpura-pura tak paham? –Ouch, binggo.

" Ara-ara~, kau pasti mengerti maksud _Kaa-san_ , Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

Sasuke tak paham bagaimana ia menaruh bunga tak jelas ini di balkon kamarnya. Mendengus kesal, saat mengingat ancaman ibunya yang akan menghancurkan kebun tomatnya jika ia menolak untuk mengurus bunga itu.

Haaah~bagaiamana bisa ia memiliki ibu yang sekejam ini, Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti.

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan pot tanah liat di hadapannya, menatap setangkai bunga yang masih kuncup itu dengan aura intimidasi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada, _Kaa-san_ ku? " Sasuke mulai mengintrogasi.

"..."

" KATAKAN! Apa kau telah mencuci otaknya?!"

" Bagaimana bisa _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk mengurus bunga tak jelas sepertimu?! "

Wussh~

Angin berhembus menggoyangkan daun bunga di hadapan Sasuke, seolah memberikan jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Gah~ pakai bahasa manusia, _baka_. " Jerit Sasuke frustasi, menjambak surai hitamnya.

Sepertinya Sasuke mulai gila.

Berdehem sejenak, Sasuke kembali membuka mulut. " Lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi, Oke?! " Kata Sasuke pada si bunga.

Wussh~

Dan angin kembali menggoyangkan daun si bunga di hadapannya.

"Gah~ sepertinya aku benar-benar gila. ".

.

.

.

" Hihihi..."

Sasuke masih berusaha menutup matanya, mengabaikan suara kikikan seseorang. Menggerang tak nyaman saat angin menghembus wajahnya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuka mata.

" Mou~ kenapa kau tak membuka mata..."

Mengeryit heran, saat telinganya mendengar suara asing menggema di kamarnya.

Ugh, kenapa ia merasa sesuatu menimpa tubuhnya?!

" MIKOTO-SAMA MEMBAKAR KABUN TOMATMU!"

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, membuat seseorang yang berada di atasnya terjungkal. Matanya onixnya melotot horor dan dengan secepat kilat ia berari menuju kebun tomatnya.

Brakk...

"..."

Brakk...

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan Sasuke dengan aura kelam di sekitarnya. " Siapa yang meneriakki ku tadi?!" tanya Sasuke marah, berani sekali seseorang membuat lelucon membawa-bawa kebun tomatnya.

" Hisk... hisk..."

Aura hitam di sekitarnya perlahan menghilang, dan Sasuke mengernyit heran pada sosok mungil yang terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

Bocah asing itu memakai baju berwarna hijau dengan topi bentuk kuncup bunga yang menutupi rambut pirangnya yang sedikit mencuat, matanya biru membulat, memandang berkaca-kaca pada Sasuke.

Remaja itu hendak mendekat dan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. " Kau siap..."

" Huaaa..."

.

.

.

" Sasu-chan~"

Sasuke berusaha menulikan pendengarannya, matanya terpokus pada lembaran buku di hadapannya. Otaknya terus berputar dengan coretan pensil yang menari-nari di bukunya –berusaha memecahkan misteri dari soal fisika di hadapannya.

Mahluk mungil di samping Sasuke mempautkan bibirnya lucu, merasa kesal karena Sasuke yang terus mengacuhkannya. Namun ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dengan gemas, bocah itu meloncat-loncat di sekitar meja belajar, sambil berusaha menarik-narik buku milik Sasuke.

" Sasu-tan! Sasu-tan~"

"..."

" Sasu-chin! Sasu-chin~"

"..."

" Sasu-kyun! Sasu-kyun~"

"..."

" Sasu-pyon! Sasu-pyo.."

" HENTIKAN PANGGILAN KONYOLMU ITU, _BAKA!_!" teriak Sasuke murka, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melotot pada bocah itu dengan garang.

Bocah manis itu masih memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap langsung pada Sasuke –meski dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Mou~, ini karena kau berlum menyiramku." balasnya.

" Kau ingin kusiram dengan kopi, hah?!"

" Maksudku bunganya, DASAR SASUKE- _TEME_!"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya, menarik napas panjang untuk menetralisir kemarahannya. Berdiri menuju balkon kamaranya, mata Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang mengikutinya takut-takut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Mengambil _watering can_ berwarana merah yang sudah penuh dengan air di pojok balkonnya. Dengan santai Sasuke mulai menyiram bunga di hadapannya yang masih berupa kuncup.

Memutar bola matanya malas saat menyadari perubahan drastis sikap Naruto.

" _Yatta_! _Banzai_! Sekarang Naru-chan sudah kembali bersemangat." teriak si bocah jejadian senang, melopat-lompat di sekeliling Sasuke semangat –membuat si empunya risih.

Mengingat-ingat bagaimana bisa ia terjebak dengan mahluk aneh ini. Pikiran Sasuke melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu, tepatnya saat insiden #LeluconKebunTomatSasuke.

Bocah yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu menangis kencang dengan benjolan yang cukup besar di kepalanya. Setelah diobati Sasuke, bocah itu mulai bercerita jika dia adalah peri dari bunga yang di urus Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke tak percaya, dan menganggap bocah itu gila.

Tapi setelah ibunya berkata, jika tak ada siapapun di kamaranya sementara bocah itu sedang bersidekap angkuh di depan Sasuke. Maka saat itu juga Sasuke percaya –percaya jika ia benar-benar sudah gila.

Dan begitulah awal kisah tragis Sasuke dan kehidupan damainya.

" Sasu-chan! Sasu-chan~" panggil Naruto, tangan mungilnya menarik-narik ujung baju Sasuke.

Memutar bola matanya malas, Sasuke akhirnya menoleh. " Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya ketus.

" _Ne_ , menurututmu aku ini bunga apa?" tanya bocah itu, menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar-binar lucu –namun mengesalkan di mata seorang Sasuke.

Apa bocah ini sedang main tebak-tebakan dengannya?

Berpikir sejenak, matanya menatap bunga yang tampak familiar di hadapannya. Hening beberapa lama. " Mana kutau. " jawab Sasuke akhirnya, menuai desahan kecewa dari Naruto.

" Mou~ kenapa kau bisa tidak tau?! Memangnya selama ini kau tinggal di mana, Sasuke-chan. "

" Bodo amat. Memangnya aku peduli." Sasuke menjawab ketus, kakinya melangkah kembali menuju meja belajarnya, menginggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di balkon dengan wajah kesal.

" DASAR SASUKE- _TEME_!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli, harus dia akui ada perasaan menggelitik saat melihat bocah manis itu meledak.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_. "

" _Okaeri_." Sahut ibunya dari dapur.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, sebuah senyuman geli terpatri di wajah tampannya. Melirik pada ramen di jingjinganya, ia membayangkan ekspresi Naruto saat mengetahui ini.

Mengingat-ingat bagaimana antusiasnya bocah itu, saat mencium wangi ramen yang dibuat ibunya. Bocah itu memohon-mohon dengan mata _puppy eyes no jutsu_ , hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan mengikuti kemauannya. Mengambil semangkuk ramen dan membiarkan bocah jejadian itu memakannya –bagian yang tak Sasuke pahami sampai sekarang.

Membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, Sasuke membatu di tempat, jingjingan di tangannya sudah tergeletak di lantai.

" _Okaeri ne_ , Sasuke-kun. "

Seorang gadis remaja, tersenyum lembut padanya. Tubuh gadis itu di balur gaun kuning selutut yang tampak serasi dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkilau di terpa cahaya matahari sore. Mata birunya berkilauan bagikan permata.

Si bunga telah mekar, kuncup hijaunya berubah menjadi bunga berwarna kuning yang indah.

Sasuke tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa jantungnya bisa berdebar begitu cepat? Kenapa wajahnya memanas? Kenapa ia bisa begitu gugup di hadapan seorang gadis?

Dan Sasuke baru mengetahui jika bunga Dandelion bisa secantik ini.

.

.

.

Neji melambai pada Sasuke yang memasuki kantin, menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

" Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Neji, mengingat beberapa hari ini sikap Sasuke sedikit berubah semenjak kepindahannya ke rumah baru.

Sasuke tampak lebih manusiawi dari sebelumnya. Bukannya kenapa-napa, hanya saja Sasuke kadang mendengus geli atau menekuk wajahnya cemberut. Dan hal itu sempat membuat Neji berpikir, jika Sasuke mungkin saja kerasukan arwah penunggu rumah barunya.

" Memangnya ada apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya, mata oniknya menatap Neji yang mengendikkan bahu acuh.

" Tidak. Hanya saja, kau tampak berbeda akhir-akhir ini"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sasuke menatap Neji tak percaya. " Benarkah?"

Neji mengangguk, cukup membuat Sasuke terdiam. " Oke, lupakan dengan perkataanku tadi. Bukankah beberapa hari lagi kita menghadapi ujian akhir semester dan tes masuk univeritas?" tanya Neji berusaha menggantii topik.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. " Ah, kau benar."

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Neji, Sasuke kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Seorang bocah serius yang selalu berambisi dengan kesempurnaan. Mengingat ia harus mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk ujiannya nanti, Sasuke tak boleh bermalas-malasan.

Benar, ia harus membuktikan pada ayahnya, jika Sasuke juga seorang Uchiha. Dan seorang Uchiha harus selalu menjadi yang nomer satu, terlebih saingannya saat sangatlah ketat –Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku Gaara-, rival yang tak boleh di remehkan.

Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Naruto, saat gadis itu mengajaknya bermain. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat terpesona pada revolusi yang terjadi pada tubuh Naruto. Bocah menyebalkan berbaju aneh itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang gadis memukau saat bunga yang ia tanam mekar.

" Sasuke-kun~"

"..."

Sasuke bergeming, masih berkutat dengan buku-buku di hadapannya.

" Sasu-chan! Sasu-chan~"

"..."

" Sasu-pyon! Sasu~"

Brak...

Memukul mejanya kasar, Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dengan reaksi berlebihan yang diberikan Sasuke.

" Bisakah kau tak mengangguku?! Apa kau tak melihat aku sangat sibuk?!" ucap Sasuke dingin, menghalai napas kemudian kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

" Ba..baiklah. " Naruto berucap lirih akhirnya, dan menjauh pergi.

Setelah semua ini, Sasuke pasti akan percaya 'jika penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat'.

.

.

.

Ujian telah berakhir di Konoha Senior High School, Sasuke menghelai napas lega. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Berharap semoga kerja kerasnya terbayar nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, sudah beberapa hari Sasuke tak melihat gadis itu. Seberkas perasaan menyesal menjalar di hatinya, dan Sasuke berniat akan membelikan gadis itu ramen sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya.

Sasuke benar-benar melaksanakan rencananya sepulang sekolah, dengan semangat ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke tak mendapati sosok Naruto. " Naruto?!" panggil Sasuke.

Hening.

" Kau dimana Naruto?!" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan nada cemas, menaruh jenjingan di atas meja belajarnya yang rapih.

Apa gadis itu sedang bermain petak-umpet?!

Berjalan menuju balkon, kedua mata Sasuke membelak.

Sang bunga telah layu.

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya, yang lupa menyiram karena kesibukannya. Dengan panik ia mulai menyiramkan air pada si bunga, berharap si bunga kembali segar.

" NARUTO?!" teriak Sasuke, mencari ke segala penjuru, mencari keberadaan gadis manisnya.

Apa ia telah terlambat?!

Apa Naruto-nya telah pergi?!

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu pergi, setelah mencuri hatinya begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia baru menyadari seseorang yang penting untuknya.

Kenapa hal ini harus terulang lagi, orang yang dia sayangi lagi-lagi pergi karena kesalahannya.

Memeluk pot itu erat, air matanya menyentuh permukaan tanah.

Sasuke menangis untuk pertama kalinya.

Tangisan itu mengalir begitu saja, ia bahkan tak menangis saat kematian Itachi. Lalu kenapa kepergian gadis itu seribukali lebih menyakitkan.

Ah, sepertinya Sasuke tau jawabannya.

" Komohon kembalilah, Naruto. Karena aku mencintaimu..."

Kau bunga dandelion yang kucintai...

Kumohon, jangan pergi...

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya, membuat Sasuke menggeliat karena silau.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke-kun. "

Refleks Sasuke membuka matanya, menoleh secara berlebihan pada sumber suara. Perlahan, Sasuke menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

Gadis itu berada di hadapannya.

Tersenyum dengan senyuman indah yang sama.

Sang Dandelion telah hidup kembali.

Naruto-nya telah kembali.

Dan seketika, Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. " Maaf, maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan pergi. " bisik Sasuke lirih.

Gadis itu tersenyum, tangannya melingkar –membalas pelukan Sasuke. " Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Terimakasih karena telah menghidupkanku kembali. " ucap Naruto, menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, matanya yang sembab memandang wajah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sasuke kembali terpesona.

" _Suki da_.."

Sasuke menyadari ekspresi terkejut Naruto, ia sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Namun Sasuke tak akan menarik kata-katanya, karena ia memang mencintai si bunga dandelion.

" _Suki da yo_ , Sasuke-kun. "

Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum lebar, hatinya berbunga-bunga mendapati gadis yang ia cintai juga membalas perasaannya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Naruto menutup kedua matanya, dan Sasuke dapat merasakan sapuan napas yang hangat. Hingga kemudian ia ikut memejamkan matanya.

Mempertemukan keduanya dalam ciuman yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Mr. Dan Mrs. Uchiha. Itachi adalah anak kebanggan dalam keluarga Uchiha, dengan segala prestasi dan kesempurnaan yang melimpah.

Membuat sang ayah selalu membandingkannya dengan Sasuke kecil. Namun Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun iri kepada kakaknya, karena kasih sayang yang Itachi berikan kepadanya cukup untuk menghapus kebencian di hatinya.

Sasuke memang tak bisa sesempurna Itachi, namun ia terus berusaha untuk bisa menjadi seperti kakaknya.

Dan di hari kelulusannya JHS-nya Sasuke ingin membuktikan keberhasilannya dengan menjadi lulusan terbaik, namun Sasuke harus menelan kenyataan pahit saat kedua orang tuanya tak bisa menghadiri kelulusannya karena urusan bisnis. Kemudian Itachi menelpon, dan berjanji akan menghadiri acara kelulusannya.

Namun saat di perjalanan...

Itachi mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Saat itulah aku sadar, mungkin karena akulah _Aniki_ meninggal. Hingga _Tou-san_ selalu bersikap dingin padaku. " Jelas Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto terdiam, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang mengepal –menyalurkan ketenangan pada pria itu.

" Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Sasuke-kun."

" Tapi..."

" Sasuke..." panggil Naruto, meminta perhatian si empu. Keduanya beradu pandang. " Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, karena itu hanya akan menyakitimu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Lihatlah, karena ambisimu aku hampir menghilang. Jadi lupakanlah semuanya, Sasuke. Karena Itachi juga pasti menginginkan hal yang sama. "

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, kemudian mengangguk. Memejamkan kedua matanya nyaman dalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen dengan lahap, " Naruto!"

" _Nani_?" Naruto merespon, ramen di hadapannya sudah habis. Gadis itu mengeryit heran dengan raut serius Sasuke.

" Kanapa namamu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. " Entahlah. "

" Apa kau tau mau menggantu namamu menjadi 'Dandelion', menurutku itu terdengar lebih baik daripada kue ikan." Jelas Sasuke, menuai lototan tak terima dari Naruto.

" Aku tidak mau. " tolak Naruto mutlak.

" Bagaimana kalau 'Dande'?"

" Tidak."

" Errr... 'Lion'?"

" KAU PIKIR AKU SINGA?!" raung gadis itu tak terima.

Sasuke bungkam, oke sepertinya nama Naruto tidak buruk juga. Tangannya mengetik sesuatu di keyboard, menjentikan jarinya senang saat menemukan yang dia cari. " Lihat!" Naruto berjalan mendekat saat mendengar Sasuke berseru.

 _Dandelion berasal dari bahasa Prancis Dent De Lion yang berarti gigi singa, yang mengacu pada gerigi kasar daun..._

" WTF?! Apa-apa ini?!" teriak Naruto tak terima.

Sasuke drop. " Naruto bahasamu..."

" Menangnya kenapa?! Toh, kau juga suka mengumpat. " Balas Naruto sengit.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. " Jangan bahas hal itu lagi. " Berdehem sejenak, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya. " Lagipula kebenaran akan namamu itu fakta, Naruto. "

" DIAM!" teriak Naruto murka, membungkam mulut Sasuke.

Hening...

Berusaha menghentikan suasana canggung yang ada, Naruto membuka mulut. " Daripada mengurus arti namaku. Bagaimana jika mencari tau makna kami? " kata Naruto.

" Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk, namun saat ia hendak mengetik keyboard, suara Naruto mengintupsinya.

" Jangan melihat sesuatu dari pandangan orang lain, Sasuke. Cari tahulah sendiri maknanya, agar aku tau jika kau benar-benar memahamiku. "

.

.

.

" Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau menjadi pasangan dansaku?" tanya seorang gadis.

" Tidak. " tolak Sasuke tegas, menuai desahan kecewa dari gadis itu.

" Sasuke-kun! Apa kau mau..."

" Tidak. " Potong Sasuke cepat, kemudian melangkah pergi saat melihat segerombol wanita berlarian ke arahnya.

Terkutuklah kau 'pesta dansa dan tetek-bengeknya'. Mengerikan, seluruh gadis tampak lebih beringas dari biasanya –bahkan mereka terang-terangan mengajaknya seperti itu.

Sasuke berhasil mengamankan diri ke kelasnya –setidaknya ia mendapatkan perlindungan dari fans dalam yang menjaga kelasnya.

Neji menyikut lengannya, sambil menatap jahil. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Bukankah kau belum mempunyai pasangan?! Pilihlah salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu, kau tak ingin datang ke pesta sendirian bukan?"

Sasuke mendengus sebal, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang dilipat –berpura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Neji.

Oke, jika dipikir-pikir, perkataan Neji ada benarnya juga. Ayolah, akan sangat merendahkan harga dirinya jika ia sendirian datang ke pesta.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak berminat membawa salah satu fansnya –itu akan memancing _war_ yang mengerikan. Haaah~ andai saja Naruto bisa terlihat, ia mungkin akan mengajak gaidis itu dan memamerkannya kepada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Dan beginilah jadinya saat kau menjadi orang yang terlalu pemilih. Berakhir mengenaskan dengan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak memiliki pasangan di pesta dansa. Sasuke sudah oke dengan penampilannya, tapi kecacatan yang satu ini –single- tak dapat terelakkan.

Terlebih tatapan mengejek Neji yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tenten dari kejauhan, membuat mood Sasuke semakin memburuk.

Matanya terasa sakit saat melihat beberapa pasangan yang bermesraan, dan Sasuke menyeringai senang saat seorang guru galak mengintrupsi mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian musik mulai berganti, menjadi lebih lembut dan klasik. Membuat beberapa pasangan menari indah di lantai dansa, sangat memukau bagaikan kisah-kisah klasik di masa lalu – _Miss_. Anko benar-benar hebat dalam melatih berdansa.

Musik _waltz_ masih mengalun, sama seperti Sasuke dan kesendiriannya. Pria remaja itu menghelai napas, matanya beralih pada pintu besar aula KHS.

Membayangkan kemunculan Naruto.

Gadis itu akan tampil dengan sangat memukau diantara semua gadis yang ada di pesta. Tubuh gadis itu dibalut gaun putih panjang yang memukau, membuat beberapa pasangan berhenti berdansa karena takjub, dan bergeser untuk memberikan Naruto jalan ke arahnya. Rambut pirangnya berkilau terkena pantulan lampu sorot, dan mata sebiru laut itu memandang lurus kepada onix Sasuke.

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di hadapannya, hingga Sasuke dapat melihat kecantikan sempurna di wajah Naruto. Sasuke bahkan dapat melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi gadis itu. Hingga ia berharap ini bukanlah khayalannya semata.

" Apa kau tak akan mengajankku berdansa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali.

Melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati seluruh orang sedang menatap ke arahnya –tepatnya Naruto. " Na...Naruto?" tanya pria itu memastikan.

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah, saat mendapati gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyuman lembut yang ia suka. Mengamit tangan Naruto, mereka berjalan menuju lantai dansa yang sepi –seolah semua orang memberi ruang untuk kedua insan tersebut.

Keduanya merengkuh dengan penuh kasih, melangkah mengikuti irama. Menuai decakan kagum dari setiap mata yang menatapnya, termasuk _Miss_. Anko yang tampak tertegun di pojok sana.

Musik _waltz_ berakhir, menghentikan pertunjukan indah keduanya. Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto menjauh dari kerumunan, membawanya keluar.

" Kenapa kau berada di sini, Naruto? dan bagaimana bisa semua orang melihatmu?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada tak percaya, namun tak menutupi perasaan senang di hatinya.

" Aku melihat surat undangan pesta tergeletak di meja belajarmu. Dan aku juga tak pernah mengatakan jika aku tak bisa memperlihatkan wujudku pada orang lain. " jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, matanya masih terpaku pada Naruto. " Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang gaun ini. " Tangannya menunjuk pada gaun yang Naruto pakai.

Naruto berjalan mendekat, mengalunkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke secara tiba-tiba –membuat pria itu tersentak dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"A..ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanyanya heran.

" Apa kau sudah mengetahui makna bunga Dandelion, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menyadari nada penuh harap dari gadis itu, dan Sasuke tau jika sesuatu telah terjadi. " Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat, dan ia dapat melihat raut kecewa dari wajah Naruto.

Gadis itu memaksakan senyumnya, dan Sasuke sadar akan itu. " Dadelion sama sekali tak indah, hingga tak banyak orang yang meliriknya. Tangkai kami kecil dan rapuh. " Naruto menjeda perkataannya, " Namun kau harus tau Sasuke. Setiap mahluk memiliki takdirnya masing-masing, baik atau buruknya takdir, Tuhan telah menentukan semuanya. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati. "

" Layaknya serpihan putih bunga dandelion yang terbang di bawa angin, kemanapun kami berlabuh di situlah kami tumbuh. Seperti takdirku yang tumbuh di sekitar pekarangan rumahmu. "

Sasuke terdiam mencermati setiap perkataan gadis itu.

" Kini Dandelion itu sudah memutih, menyisakan kehidupan baru untuk Dandelion lainnya. Kenanglah terus diriku Sasuke, dan hiduplah dengan baik. " ucap Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan singkat untuk perpisahan mereka.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan serpihan-serpihan putih bunga Dandelion dan juga perasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun menatap kilauan indah yang perlahan menghilang termakan kegelapan malam, bersamaan dengan hilangnya Naruto di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri menuju podium untuk menerima penghargaan sebagai lulusan terbaik, dan ia tersenyum saat mendapati kedua orang tuanya tersenyum bangga.

" Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Sasuke. " ungkap Neji dan Sasuke balas tersenyum, sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil orang tuanya.

" Selamat ya, Sasuke-kun. "

" _Arigatou ne, Okaa-san_. "

Sasuke melirik pada ayahnya, yang sama sekali belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hingga akhirnya ia menghelai napas, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

" _Tou-san_ bangga padamu, Sasuke" Ucap suara baritone.

Sasuke tersenyum, kata itu adalah kata yang selama ini ia tunggu. " _Arigatou, Tou-san_. " balas Sasuke senang.

Diam-diam Mikoto pun ikut tersenyum senang. " _Ne_ , Sasuke?"

" _Hai_?"

" Apa kau tau kenapa _Kaa-san_ memberimu bunga dandelion?"

Sasuke terdiam. " Seseorang sudah memberi tahuku, _Okaa-san_. " gumam Sasuke lirih.

Memandang keluar jendela, Sasuke dapat melihat bunga Dandelion di setiap sudut. Ah, bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari hal ini. Naruto selalu berada di sekitarnya, di setiap sudut dunia.

Membawa kesenangan pada hari-harinya yang membosankan.

Kemanapun ia pergi, Sasuke yakin Naruto akan terus bersamanya. Bersemahyam dalam pikirannya dengan kenangan indah di musim panas.

Meski terasa sakit, namun ingatan akan indahnya senyum gadis itu, hangat pelukannya, dan sapuan lembut di bibirnya akan terus Sasuke kenang.

Karena Naruto adalah Dandelionnya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

 _Ohayou Minna-san_. (^o^)/

#Plak (-_-. _ohayou_ , palamu)

 _Gomen_ , Ran malah datang dengan _Oneshoot._ Niatnya sih Ran mau _hiatus_ sementara buat UAS dan Ran juga lagi kena WB. Tapi pas liat _Challenge_ #MaknaBunga di .

Gyaa... Tiba-tiba dapet ide dan pengen ikutan.

 _Arigatou_ ~buat yang udah baca cerita Ran. _Gomen_ kalau ceritanya gaje~

Dimohon kritik dan sarannya...

RnR, _please_?


End file.
